


澳耀 | 拾遗·其二·灯火阑珊

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 其二 | 只是当时已惘然
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其二·灯火阑珊

**Author's Note:**

> 其二 | 只是当时已惘然

相隔许久再见面，那人依旧是这样一副天神之姿。

王濠镜低头捻着棋子想，自己先前那般遥遥望着，越过诸臣身影，轻易就能认出自己的兄长，玉树临风，神情自若，倒很有天家威严，与私下相处时自然是很不同的。

王濠镜鲜少有机会见到这样的王耀。他此次能进京，也不过是王粤应了长兄要求让他随同前往；至于被叫来的缘故，在踏进屋子看见了巡抚和一应官员，心里也猜出个一二：想来解禁开埠重开商贸一事，朝中争论激烈，连王耀也想借此机会多了解了。

又是听了几个时辰的朝贡，商税，饷银和番舶。

他没说话，王耀也没另外问他什么，但他知道王耀的眼神有落在自己身上。等其他人都退了，王耀将他唤到跟前，他便也照做，却听得王耀一声轻笑：“怎的苦着脸？听得烦闷了？”正欲摇头，王耀又添了句：“说好了与你对弈，可不要折了我面子。”

王濠镜旋即抬眼，却见领着自己进书房的人转过脸正望着他，笑眼弯弯，哪有什么语气里故作长兄模样责问的样子，反倒是目光又打量了他一番：“许久未见，濠镜可是又长高了？”

“走神了？”

王濠镜闻言抬头，王耀正杵脸托腮看他，王濠镜竟觉得脸上一热，迅速低头看着盘面局势：在这紧要关头分了神，可不是什么好习惯。他思忖一番，伸手落下一子，暂时困住了王耀所执的黑子。

王耀就显得气定神闲许多，倒觉得对面的弟弟每每将棋弈看得格外认真，实在是多了几分少年气的可爱。他并不急着破局，望着黑白排列缓缓开口：“林大人主张再开贸易，你有什么想法没有？”

见他一时犹豫，王耀又道：“我知道朝中各人对此争论纷纷，但你在我这大可畅所欲言。”

王濠镜再次按下一粒白子，这才思量着开口：“濠镜自知当局者迷，对各方局势也未必看得清楚……但，得以借此事交易富庶，且商税充实国库补充军饷，总体，利大于弊。”他顿了顿：“只是海防一事——”

王耀也明了他所指，继续走棋，道：你担心那群佛郎机人卷土重来，我也是。“但由此推拒市舶贸易和诸夷朝贡，也不合时宜。只能严加巡查。这些事由不得你我——”王耀拿棋子的动作一滞，垂眼看着棋盘，几步之间，王濠镜已将他围困至无路可走。

此时对面少年扬起语调，少见地带着雀跃的欢欣和得意：“兄长，你输了。”

“是，我输了。”王耀笑着应答。

王濠镜又飞快瞄了眼王耀，王耀脸上正挂着笑意，似半低着头再次回味这一盘棋局，欣然赞许道：“过了这么些时日，技艺倒确实精进不少了。” 

这般神情与欣赏实在太容易拂去诸多事务之间的烦闷。而王耀或许并不知道王濠镜此时心思，这会开始收拾器具，又对王濠镜说还可以多待一会儿、并不碍事：我让人准备了糕点，你可以尝尝看；再晚些，我带你去夜市。

王濠镜自然是都应下了的。

他吃不太惯蜜饯果脯，用目光挑拣了一圈，捻了块香酥尝尝。王耀在房内另一侧换香，王濠镜转头去看，过往熟悉的檀香味里，升起的袅袅细烟掩去王耀的侧脸；等王濠镜慢了半拍才回答王耀那句上次给的香和香炉可还喜欢、王耀便已摇头笑着走来几前，虚虚弹他额头，问他近日怎么常常走神。

王耀最终提前领了他去夜市，说免得他久待在书房里无所事事渐生烦闷；而王濠镜也并没说什么，跟着便是了。

王濠镜忍不住想，王耀大概是对的，自己近来确实容易分心——无论长兄是否在他身边。除却公事烦扰的缘故，能让他一再分神的，也只有此刻身旁这一位。王耀说前朝也是带过他信步走在闹市中的，那时杭城还叫临安。只是王濠镜自己早已记不清了，那时的他还太过幼小，湖边的人声鼎沸或璀璨千灯，在他这里，只隐约落得个模糊的光影，王耀的掌心和怀抱倒显得更真切些。

想来是自幼就很愿意亲近王耀的——王濠镜便一直这样想。他觉得王耀待他极好，对其他兄弟姐妹也是，哪怕相隔许久才能见上一面是注定的常事。近年属地倍受侵扰，许是心神尚不稳固坚定，王濠镜便常常梦见王耀，舞剑的，泼墨的，抚掌大笑或静坐怅然的，最后是亲自南下、于府衙前勒马的身影。

如果可以，他确实是很想多见见兄长的。

王耀絮絮将街边连檐阁楼趣事名景向他道来，王濠镜收回思绪，将眼神从王耀脸上移开，顺着王耀所指，转向面前熙攘商铺。夜色已然变得浓厚，沉沉压下来做灯火的背景，遥遥映着酒肆茶坊的帘子。王耀笑笑开口，原以为你这喜静的性子会不习惯，前几日带你出来倒看你也有兴致；以后再大些、是不是该去酒馆一叙才够尽兴了？

以后的事以后再说也无妨，不过，“倘若兄长愿意，自然是好的。”他便也笑着应声回答王耀，一同走近摊档，凑到灯前。

奇珍图籍一一排列，珠玉锦缎琳琅满目，王濠镜鲜少感叹，而今也不由得对品类繁盛称奇。他对王耀说起通番时满目都是停靠的船舶，抬眼见王耀微笑着等他继续的神情就又说了下去，样貌各异的番邦人，由澳入广的北上朝贡，灼目日光下的云帆船桅……他像是猛觉自顾自说太多了，忽地抬头，却见王耀仍在看他。

原要说的话竟全数咽了回去。

一双星目映着流转灯火，他的兄长在喧闹光亮中对他微笑着。

王濠镜已然愣在原地。

王耀见他这是打算止住话头，虽奇怪这突然的怔愣，也没勉强他继续，径自开了话茬：“再往前看看？”

指尖滑过衣袖，王濠镜点点头，旋即飞快低头垂眼，眼观鼻鼻观心，手边皆是闪烁珍奇，却再次分神回想，梦境与现实的所有身影都重合至方才那一瞬，兄长对他笑时微微扬起的嘴角。

而王耀在前头的温声催促已不由得王濠镜再多细想一阵：“不走吗？今日可是搭了戏台呢。”

王濠镜呼出一口气，干脆放任心头擂鼓，往前迈去、跟上落下的几步，对王耀笑道：“这就来。”

至少在今夜，先与兄长看尽街灯罢。

FIN.

旁人百般称颂，都不及你在我面前灯下这一瞬。

*下面的说明很长但……还是请赏脸看看吧_(:3 )∠)_  
*于明嘉靖年间。  
*嘉靖八年（1529），广东巡抚林富请学者黄佐代拟奏疏，上奏要求废除海禁以振兴广东经济（因为在海禁之前，广东海外贸易繁荣，海禁导致地区经济萧条，海禁原因请看下一条），提出其益处及相应的限制措施。此事引起一部分人的坚决反对，但又有人针对外国朝贡点出海禁之弊（这一部分，在正文两人对话里有提及）。这番争论后，最终在16世纪30年代初，广东放松海禁，恢复了市舶贸易。  
*关于对话里提到的“担心佛郎机人卷土重来”：这一点的前提，是葡萄牙人在16世纪20年代初以屯门（于今HK新界）为基地，在沿海地区掳掠破坏，在1521年屯门之战后被驱逐（此后，广东就厉行海禁，直至30年代初）；上文提及的限制措施，也是主要针对的这一点。  
*作为珠江口的众多泊口之一，澳门在此前就是商船临时停靠场所，且有贸易记载；同时，外使也会经此进入广州，进行朝贡贸易，因此正文中有提及（具体请见《澳门史》）。  
*关于夜市：能找到的当时京城夜市资料比较少，这里主要参考了京城居民节日和街道、庙会这类休闲场所的描述（然而并没有写上多少……）。  
*还是想再唠叨一下：老王这样的存在，论身份眼界，是见过大世面的。但看过了种种繁华的他，面对弟弟的讲述（里繁华程度也许不及他从前所见的事迹），依旧会认真聆听，真的好温柔喔。  
*下一站会随时间长河漂流至晚清。

02/06/20


End file.
